


Kiss Me

by FAfantasies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAfantasies/pseuds/FAfantasies
Summary: Momo just wants to be kissedThere was some major inspiration for this fic
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @/FAfantasies

_ “Kiss me.” _

Two words.

Two words whispered through the phone and, with eyes closed, Sana can practically feel Momo’s breath on her ear.

She lets out a shuddering breath of her own at the sound of Momo’s quiet, sleepy request and she licks her lips before responding.

“Momoring…” Sana whispers back as she moves to sit on her bed, laying down and placing her free hand on her stomach. “Momoring, I wish I could.” She adds with a sigh and an audible gulp.

_ “What’s stopping you?” _ Momo whispers and Sana can hear the way she shifts in her own bed.

Sana chuckles softly and slides her hand up and under her shirt, slowly stroking her fingertips over her ribs.

“Maybe the fact that you’re at your apartment and I’m at mine?” She says with a smile as she rests her hand over her left breast.

_ “Maybe you should change that.” _

Sana inhales slowly and closes her eyes again as she swirls her middle finger around her nipple.

“I can’t tonight, baby.” She whispers, exhaling deeply. “You don’t know how badly I want to though. Feel your soft lips,” She adds, licking her lips at the thought. “Tasting your tongue…” She trails off with a tiny moan. 

_ “Baby…” _

“Just the thought alone is enough to leave me weak in the knees.” She says with a small laugh and a dreamy sigh.

_ “I wish you were here.” _ Momo mumbles sleepily and Sana can tell that the girl is starting to fall asleep. She knows her voice all too well.

“Dream of me?” Sana whispers, opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling as she drops her hand to her side in defeat, knowing she won’t get to have any fun with Momo tonight.

_ “Always.” _ Momo breathes out, and Sana swears she can hear the smile on Momo’s lips.  _ “Goodnight, my love.” _

“Goodnight.” Sana whispers back as she curls onto her side.

She doesn’t hang up, knowing just by the sound of Momo’s steady breathing that she’s already asleep.

She loves listening to Momo sleep, over the phone or in person. It doesn’t matter.

The way her breathing evens out and the tiny grunts and sighs that she makes when she dreams never fail to make Sana’s heart soar.

So she stays like that until she falls asleep as well, her phone placed on the pillow beside her head so she can hear each sound as if Momo were really next to her.

* * *

  
Momo stirs awake to the feeling of something tickling her forehead so she waves her hand blindly in front of her face to bat whatever it is away, only to hear a soft giggle from beside her.

“Wakey wakey, Momoring.” A voice says in a sing-song way and Momo peeks her eyes open to see Sana standing beside her bed.

“S-Sana, how-” Momo grumbles sleepily as her eyes adjust to the girl standing before her.

Sana places another soft kiss to Momo’s forehead before holding the spare key Momo had given her in front of the sleepy girl’s face. “You said I could use it for emergencies and I figured that a lack of smooches was definitely an emergency.” She explains as she climbs into bed beside Momo.

Momo giggles and scoots closer, laying down across the younger girl’s body and she buries her face in Sana’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her girlfriend.

“Thank you.” Momo mumbles against Sana’s skin as she moves one hand up to cup the girl’s cheek. “I love you.” She adds and lifts her head to look into Sana’s eyes.

Sana stares back with a look of such love and adoration for the girl on top of her that it makes Momo blush.

“I think you still need that kiss that you requested last night.” Sana whispers, leaning in to ghost her lips over the corner of Momo’s mouth, making Momo’s eyes flutter shut and a shaky breath escape her lips.

“Ask me again?” Sana teases as she drags her lips up Momo’s cheek to her temple. “I want to hear you say it again.” She whispers against Momo’s skin and Momo strokes her thumb across Sana’s cheek as she leans in to press her lips to Sana’s ear.

“ _ Kiss me _ .”

Sana grabs Momo’s cheeks and pulls her into a deep kiss, tongue instantly pushing past Momo’s lips and into her mouth to taste her.

Momo hums happily at the sensation as Sana sits up, holding Momo’s body against her own in her lap.

Momo wraps her free arm around Sana’s neck and buries her hand in the brown locks as she traces her fingertips across Sana’s sharp jawline.

Sana takes Momo’s plump bottom lip between her teeth and bites down gently, earning a throaty groan from the older girl as she begins grinding slightly into Sana’s lap.

“I love when you make those sounds for me…” Sana whispers before sucking Momo’s lip to ease the bite, resulting in another blissful sound from Momo.

“Baby, I need…” She whispers into the kiss as she rolls her hips down into Sana’s.

“What do you need, my love?” Sana responds, running one hand down Momo’s neck, down her chest, resting it against the girl’s abs.

Momo arches her back into Sana’s touch and leans her forehead against Sana’s as she moves her hand from Sana’s cheek to the hand that Sana has against her stomach.

“I need you to touch me…” Momo whispers, guiding Sana’s hand under the waistband of her sleep shorts. “Please…”

Sana slides her fingers between Momo’s folds, making Momo gasp, and smiles to herself when she feels the wetness coating her fingers.   
“Is this all for me?” Sana asks teasingly as she strokes up and down the length of Momo’s slit a few times before removing her hand from Momo’s shorts and bringing her fingers to her lips, taking them into her mouth.

Momo watches Sana with half lidded eyes and a deep blush on her cheeks as the girl pumps her fingers in and out of her mouth slowly.

“It’s all for you, Satang…” She whispers, nodding quickly as she brings her hand back up to cup Sana’s cheek. “For you and only you. Always.”

Sana smiles around her fingers before releasing them with a  _ ‘pop’ _ . She leans in and kisses Momo deeply again but slower this time, their lips moving in sync together effortlessly as if second nature.

Momo savors every second of kissing Sana, the way the girl’s tongue licks across her bottom lip, the way Sana’s soft moans bubble up at the back of her throat and vibrate into Momo’s mouth. It’s intoxicating, kissing Sana.

Sana lays Momo down on her back, never once breaking the kiss, and she reaches down to slide Momo’s shorts and underwear off, tossing them aside.

“Kiss me…” Momo whimpers into Sana’s mouth as she spreads her legs for the girl above her.

“I am, baby, I am.” Sana breathes into the kiss and Momo shakes her head, pushing the girl back by her shoulders.

“No, kiss me there…” She says shyly, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks to her ears.

Sana stares down at the beautiful mess that is Hirai Momo. Her hair sprawled out on the mattress beneath her, her lips swollen and red, the blush that has spread itself across her face.

“Anything for you, my love.” Sana whispers, smiling as she leans down to press one more lingering kiss to Momo’s lips before trailing her kisses across Momo’s jaw, down her neck, over her tank top, and just below her belly button.

“Sana, kiss me…” Momo breathes out as the younger girl circles Momo’s navel with her tongue, staring up at the older girl with dark eyes filled with lust and love.

Momo tangles her fingers in Sana’s hair and guides her lower, all while staring at her with pleading eyes. Sana obliges, moving down the last few inches before pressing a kiss to Momo’s clit. 

“Sana…” Momo whines and pushes Sana’s head deeper between her thighs.

Sana’s tongue peeks out and licks slowly up the length of Momo’s slit, earning a shuddering moan from the girl as her hips buck up against Sana’s skilled tongue.

Sana laps at Momo, tongue slipping inside of her now and then as she reaches one hand up to play with Momo’s clit, circling her thumb around it quickly.

“Just like that, baby, don’t stop.” Momo whimpers, grip in Sana’s hair tightening, knees bending, abs contracting.

“Are you close already?” Sana whispers against Momo’s wet center, the vibration of her voice making Momo weak. “I’ve barely touched you, love.” She adds before pushing her tongue as deep inside of Momo as she can.

“Fuck, I’m so close…” Momo admits shamelessly. She’s putty in Sana’s hands and they both know it. It’s not hard to get Momo to this point so quickly; a begging, shaking mess.

“Come for me then, baby girl…” Sana whispers as she switches places with her finger, her lips now wrapping around Momo’s clit as her fingers enter the squirming girl. 

“Ah-Aahh…!” Momo pants, both hands now gripping Sana’s hair for dear life as she grinds down against the younger girl’s fingers. Her head drops back onto the mattress and her back arches, her chest rises and falls rapidly with each quick breath, the delicious pressure in her belly builds and builds until it finally releases and her body spasms under Sana’s touch as beautiful sounds of pleasure escape Momo’s lips.

“That’s my girl…” Momo can vaguely hear Sana coo as the girl presses gentle kisses to the inside of Momo’s thigh. “Such a good, beautiful girl.”

“Sana…” Momo breathes out so quietly that Sana almost didn’t hear her.

“What’s that, love?” Sana whispers as she kisses her way back up Momo’s body, laying down across the girl.

  
  


“Kiss me?”


End file.
